Answer
by Scottie-Pet
Summary: Viper asks Crane a simple question and it results in something not so simple. NSFW


**Answer**

* * *

"It's a simple question, Crane."

Despite being perched in the center of the room, Crane felt like he was being backed into the corner. He avoided the jade eyes of the determined snake before him, glancing around with palpable anxiety.

"I uh," was his most intelligent response, as he attempted to dip his eyes beneath the brim of his hat. It didn't work, being that she was significantly shorter than him.

"All I want to know," Viper's voice was gentle yet serious. "Is if you like boys or girls."

She sent him a hard stare. It had been on her mind for weeks. Her friend was a nice guy, but she thought she saw his eyes linger a little too long on Monkey's chest when he trained, and maybe a bit on Po's rear when the big guy was cooking for them. It was frustrating for her, because her and Crane were so close. It was frustrating because they talked so much and yet Crane always avoided the question of sexuality. It was frustrating, because she wanted him to look at _her_ like that.

That, and it was mating season for her breed of snake. Her heat was unbearable and Crane's wings looked oh-so inviting...

"Well?" She pressed, voice urging him to respond.

"I don't..." He whispered, his nasally voice concerned. "I don't _know_."

Viper blinked. "You... Don't?"

"Well," he rubbed his wing over the back of his long, arched neck, glancing to the corner of the room. "I usually think about women - men are okay too, but I _prefer_ women - but I've never... Y'know, _been_ with anyone. So... It's hard to tell what I like." He laughed nervously.

Viper gave him a once over. Crane was slender and handsome, she couldn't understand why he was still a virgin - he made _her_ wet - so she voiced her inquiry. "But why? I mean..." Her voice lightened with mirth as her tail slipped to cover her lips, and she sent him a playful gaze. "I would think that women would be all over you."

"Me?" He practically squawked, before clearing his throat and straightening his hat. "I... Why?"

She rose her eyelids, lashes fluttering. "You're not bad to look at, Crane." Her scales shuddered as she thought of what his feathers would feel like, pressed against her crotch...

"I'm not?" His voice raised an octave as she began to slither closer.

Her lips tilted into a gentle yet wry grin. "I would even dare to say that you're... _Very_ attractive." Her voice dipped down into a saccharine whisper.

She kept her eyes trained on his, which were expeditiously widening, and she could tell that his thin legs were trembling. She was calm and she kept the atmosphere serene, knowing that she was entirely in control of the situation. His beak was opened slightly, breaths coming out hard. He finally broke the gaze to glance around the room rapidly, releasing an awkward laugh.

"Viper..." He mumbled, his feathers ruffling. "You're kind of making me... Y'know..."

Viper shook her head as she extended her length to come close to his face. "No, I don't know." Her breath fanned over his beak, sweet and warm. "What am I making you?"

She stared into his eyes, expectant of an answer. He stared back, and she watched a tremble ride over his feathers.

"You're making me _crazy_."

Those were the last words he managed to get out before she wrapped her tail around the back of his neck to bring him closer, pressing her lips to the bridge of his lengthy beak. He released a startled noise from the back of his throat, staring at her in shock. Her eyes fell shut as she pressed kisses up and down his beak, before they opened to make contact with his. She flickered out her tongue to lick it, and he breathed out a nervous moan, imagining what it would be like if she'd been paying that sort of attention somewhere lower...

As if sensing his overwhelming trepidation, she paused to stare at him. His posture was so stiff that she was afraid he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself.

"Crane, relax. You can tell me to stop at any time. But I want to make you feel good, okay?" She hummed with gentility as her tail flickered around his tail feathers.

He nodded, taking a deep breath. He tried to focus on her and only her, not on how he may have looked _to_ her at that moment. His self consciousness could be his worst enemy, and so to try and conquer it with Viper may help him in more than one way. When he opened his eyes, he nodded at her to continue. She flashed him a sweet smile, before she dipped lower, an excited hiss leaving her mouth.

Viper placed kisses all down his long neck, and then down to his chest where the feather consistency changed. She nestled into the fuzz lovingly, and Crane smiled at this, feeling appreciated. Viper then dipped down a bit further, to where there was a protruding erection between his pants, covered very thinly by a pair of silk pants. Viper giggled gently and placed a kiss to the tip, eliciting a sharp gasp from Crane. She used her tail to push down his trousers, eager to see what was beneath.

"W-wait," he stammered, flapping his wings.

She halted, glancing up at him in concern. "What's the matter? Do you... Need me to stop?"

He shook her head, taking a deep breath. "No, n-no. I just needed to take a breather... Uh, sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

Viper shot her neck upwards and placed a kiss on his beak. "Hey, it's okay. You don't need to feel ashamed of needing a break." She pet his neck sweetly.

He smiled, wishing that he had lips so that he could kiss her. Taking another deep breath, he nodded. "You can go ahead now..."

The snake seemed pleased as she dropped back down, before removing his pants. She was careful and languid, but there was excitement between her actions, and Crane felt his hardness twitch at the thought that _he_ had excited _her_. When his trousers were fully removed, she just stared, wide eyed at his length. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, and he hoped it wasn't visible beneath his white feathers. His feathers trembled as he wondered if she didn't like what she saw...

"You-" Viper started slow, before her voice grew loud. "You've been hiding _this_ from me the whole time?"

"I, ah," Crane stuttered anxiously.

She wasted no more time, her flexible tongue flicking over the tip of his dick. A breathy laugh escaped her red lips as the tip of her tail fondled his balls. Crane moaned loudly, his legs bending as he leaned back against the wall, hat askew. She continued to lap away hungrily at his cock, before her tail coiled up further and wrapped around his dick. Her lilies bounced up and down as she moved from side to side, making sure her tongue made contact with every inch of his erection.

"Viper-..." he keened. "Oh _yeah_..."

She eyed him, his head thrown back so that the tip of his beak faced the ceiling. There was a happy grin dominating his features as his chest rose and fell quickly, feathers furrowing and unfurrowing in quick succession. She released his dick from the grip of her tail. He glanced down at her in confusion at this, before she sent him a sensual wink and unhinged her jaw.

"Viper!" He cried out in shocked pleasure when she engulfed the whole of his length.

She shifted back and forth with the speed only a snake could have, fucking her own throat on his dick. Crane was breathing heavily, releasing a moan here and there as he felt himself grow closer to orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum," he warned.

He received a hum of approval from her as she sucked particularly hard, and Crane gasped out with a low groan as he released into her throat. She swallowed with ease, before pulling back, rehinging her jaw and licking her lips. They stayed still for several moments, breathing hard as they both recovered from what had just transpired.

"Wow," Crane finally murmured in a jittery tone.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Felt good?"

He nodded fervently. "I... Thank you."

She sent him a sardonic expression of amusement. "No need to thank me now - I expect you to repay me tomorrow. But for now... It's kind of late."

Crane fumbled his wings at this, before he nodded and decided he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. With that in mind, they doused the light, fully intending to spend the night sharing the same quarters.

* * *

**The end! I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it was a little messy, I'm not used to writing heterosexual stuff.**


End file.
